


tea party

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Series: Babbufic [7]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a tea party</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea party

**Author's Note:**

> [thowdinson's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/thowdinson) and [ babbu loki's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/babbuloki)

thor and loki were having a tea party. loki always wanted to have a tea party, he liked arranging all his friends on their chairs and bossing thor around with a teapot. thor always ended up fidgeting and getting bored, and then he would decide to steal loki from the tea party and go and play in the garden instead.

his mumma came over and knocked silently on the pretend door. no-one was allowed to interrupt the tea party without knocking. “you may enters,” said loki.

“thank you,” said mumma, opening the door. “i brought you something.” she put a bowl of fruit down on the table. “for your tea party.”

“this not tea,” pointed out loki.

thor picked up a piece of apple and held it out to loki. “this apple fruit,” he said. loki tasted it, frowning, but then smiled. “okay i like this,” he said.

thor’s mumma left and thor and loki shared the fruit with loki’s toys. everyone was very messy very quickly. 

“thowdinson you cape is damage give to me i mend it.”

thor gave loki his cape, and loki poked at the fruit mush on it then shrugged and put it down. “i fix later with magics.”  
there were red berries at the bottom of the bowl, and loki eagerly grabbed one to try. “oh no!” he cried, red juice dribbling down his chin onto his fur coat. “hubband! i poison!”

thor hurried to him, very worried. “hubband no!”

loki began to sniffle, and thor put his arms around him, patting at his furs to try and help. “i die thowdinson,” wailed loki. “helps me!”

thor did the only thing he could think of to save loki; he kissed his cheek. except loki was wriggling around too much as he died so thor actually kissed his horn.

“no die hubband,” he told loki, kissing his cheek properly this time. “if you is die we never ever evers marry.”

“oh hubband you is save me with hubband powers,” said loki, smiling at thor. “i not die now. but we is must destroy poison or i die again.”

they had a lot of fun smashing up the berries to make sure loki didn’t die again, until loki realised his lovely furs were stained with red juice. “berry are evils,” he decided. “is jotun poison and coat murderings. i’m ban them. no more fruits party.”

“yes hubband,” said thor, and thor’s mumma came to take them to bathtime.


End file.
